You're Mine, Moses
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ramses is a very jealous and possessive man especially when what he considers is his. He decides to really show who Moses belongs to after catching the other talking with a guard about something


**This is a request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Egypt or characters. Author owns some of plot and minor guard character.**

You're Mine, Moses

Summary: Ramses is a very jealous and possessive man especially when what he considers is his. He decides to really show who Moses belongs to after catching the other talking with a guard about something

Warning: Possessive/Jealous Ramses, Language, Spanking, lime

* * *

Dark brown almost black eyes glare angrily at the sight before him, Moses talking with a dirty blond hair guard. He takes note of how close Moses is to the other man. The light touch on the arm.

Does Moses have forgotten who he belongs to? So it seems. Ramses storms over wrapping a tight arm around the younger man's waist.

In a dark tone which sends chills down anyone's back, He said, "Moses come."

Moses looking in confusion at Ramses not understanding the big deal. He starts to retort, "Why Ramses? I'm talking-"

"I don't care!" Ramses roars unable to hold his temper in. "You are mine! Not anyone else."

Moses gulps feeling rather fearful suddenly. He tries to ignore the possessive behavior of his older brother and times lover. Yes he may love the man but there are times he wants to do something. There isn't always a need to be possessive. One would assume there is something abusive going on in their relationship. And he's talking with a friend he made long ago and wants to catch up. Glancing at his companion finding concern eyes looking back at him.

"But Ramses," Moses pleads once more only to be spanked causing him to cry out and pink tinting his cheek.

"Let's go."

The tone an order which holds the finalization of this conversation is very much over. Moses sighs finding himself being dragged away to a random room and tossed on the bed. He close his eyes folding his arms over his chest letting Ramses undress him. This is getting tiring.

"You are mine," Ramses snarls, now both are undressed and alone in the room.

Moses says nothing. What be the point? He won't be listen to. Ramses is to high blooded to listen to anything other than what he wants to hear. Not a single word is said as Ramses quickly preps Moses before plunging in deep making him scream.

The possessive jealousy burns in his chest and anger comes forth. He slams hard still seeing Ramses next to that guard. He will find a way to get the guard to leave. No one is going to take his Moses.

Moses turns his head aside getting Ramses to kiss his cheek instead of his lips. Ramses snarls at the obvious disobedience of his lover. He grabs hold of Moses's erected arousal tightly and strokes rougher than normal. Of all punishments varies but this is probably the worst and humiliating. A few tears drops from the closed eyes as he comes with Ramses following him biting his neck harder that drawn blood.

"My Moses, Love you." Ramses murmurs pulling Moses against him only for Moses to struggle away and slip off the bed.

"Ramses…we need to talk."

Ramses leans up on his elbow with a raise brow waiting for the younger man to talk.

"I'm tired of you being possessive and randomly get jealous. I was talking with an old friend than you had to do this to me." Moses states finding his clothes and putting them back on as a blank look appears in his eyes.

"Moses you are mine," Ramses snaps giving a cold look earning a soft laugh that speaks volumes.

"If you say so... I…I want time for myself and maybe we should end this." Moses replies only to get a harsh snarl.

"NO!"

"It takes two to make this work," Moses answers shaking his head. "I'm going somewhere else to sleep tonight so don't come to my rooms."

With those last words Moses leaves the room letting the door slam shut with a dull thud that send chills down Ramses's spine. The sudden feeing of a void form between them makes it appearance known to Ramses wonder what he done wrong now and how to fix it if it's even possible.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
